Ten Song Challenge
by jalf1018
Summary: My shot at the ten song challenge. Features Ellis, Addison, Derek, Meredith, Mark, Lexie, Christina, Izzie, Alex, and Thatcher.


I was stuck with a story so I decided to do the ten song challenge. Hope you like it. Please rate and review.

Ten Song Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Apologize- One Republic **(Ellis/Richard)

_And I'm hearing what you say, _

_but I just can't make a sound._

The phone rang. Ellis Grey had been expecting a call, but not this one. She had been expecting Richard to tell her that he had broken up with Adele. That wasn't what he said though. He was staying with Adele. Ellis listened in horror. How could he stay when he loved her? Hadn't she drove off Thatch just for him? Hadn't she ruined her daughter's life for him? Everything was for him. Couldn't he see how much she needed him? Richard kept talking but nothing he said made sense.

"I'm sorry that it turned out like this," he said quietly, calmly. Ellis simply hung up the phone. It was too late.

**Cold As You- Taylor Swift **(ADDEK)

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

The last candle was almost burned out. Addison was in the dark now, sitting in a trailer she hated, waiting for the man she loved. Derek had told her that he would be home at 6, so she made a nice dinner. Addison never cooked, but for Derek she would. That was four hours ago. Finally she heard the creak of stones in the driveway. Derek walked in the door.

"Sorry, I'm late Addie. Is the power out?" he asked looking at the sole flame left on the table.

"No Derek, the power is fine. I've just been sitting here for four hours waiting for you to come home. I made dinner and everything." Addison shouted. She wasn't really mad, but she didn't know what to do. "You should have called."

"I had an emergency surgery that went late Ads. You know how it is."

"I'm sure Meredith appreciated the education," she replied angrily, knowing full well that Grey was Derek's intern this week. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I'm just so tired of everything."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Addison." Derek replied calmly.

**Forever and Always- Taylor Swift **(Christina/Burke)

_And you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all._

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always._

Christina let Meredith go home. It wasn't far to keep her up just because Burke left. Christina just sat in the living room with an open, but untouched bottle of tequila. He was gone. She hadn't wanted to get married but she was willing to walk down the aisle if Burke was there. All she knew was she wanted to be with Burke, forever. She didn't know what she had done except everything that he had wanted.

**You Found Me- The Fray **(Izzie/Denny)

_Lost and insecure; You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor; Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late; You found me, you found me_

Izzie was actually looking at him and he appeared to be alive. Why hadn't he been there when she was laying on a bathroom floor, in a dusty pink prom dress? He couldn't be real or could he? Here he was saying everything she wanted to hear. It was almost too good to be true. It was as if the rational part of her mind was turned. She was happy to see him again, even if it was too late.

**What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flatts **(Meredith, ADDEK)

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Meredith never knew what emotional torture felt like. Nor did she think Derek was capable of it, but every day at the hospital he was doing it unitentionally. She saw him looking at her with those stupid McDreamy eyes which lured her in until she remembered his married. She could deal with the love of her life being married. That was easy, a bottle of tequila and anonymous sex. However she couldn't face everyday seeing him with _her_.

**Stay (I missed You)- Lisa Loeb **(Derek, Meredith)

_Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.  
Yeah yeah, I missed you._

Derek couldn't go on living like this for much longer. He was with Addison but he wasn't in love with her anymore. How could he be when he had found the true love of his life? She was dark and twisty but she was perfect in his eyes. She had asked him to love her and he did. However he had failed the next part. He hadn't picked her fast enough.

**It's Not Over- Daughtry **(Alex/Izzie)

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around._

Alex had screwed it up last time. He had cheated on Izzie. He was determined to make it right this time, but then she had dropped a bombshell on him. She could see Denny's ghost frequently. If it had been any other woman, Alex would have turned tail and ran. But it wasn't any other woman. It was Izzie Stevens, the love of his life. The ghost of her dead fiancée was going to change that.

**(If You're Not in it For Love) I'm Outta Here- Shania Twain **(SLEXIE)

_If you're not in it for love  
I'm outta here!_

Lexie knew she started it with Mark, infamous man-whore. She had shown up in his hotel room, asked him to teach her and then proceeded to strip down to nothing. She understood that clearly. That didn't make sneaking around with him any better though. She wanted to be open with her relationship. He kept it hidden for his best friend's sake. This morning though she finally told him exactly what she thought. She was not willing to sneak around anymore and until he told she'd be gone.

**I Loved Her First- Heartland **(Thatcher, SLEXIE)

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

It had taken Thatcher Grey years to get off the bottle after Susan died. The things he had done during that time destroyed his relationships with all of his daughters. It had hurt Lexie the most though. Molly had her husband and baby, and Meredith never needed him around anyway. But Lexie had been the epitome of a Daddy's girl. He sobered up for her, for this moment. They were in the church where he would give away his little girl to Seattle's premier plastic-surgeon. He hugged his daughter told her he loved her.

_**You Had a Bad Day- Daniel Powter**__ (Derek)_

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down_

Meredith and Derek sat on the couch, quietly. It had been a rough couple of days for him. Addison had come back and asked him to be a god. That was fine; he could deal with Addison easily. Jen however was a different story. It wasn't fair that someone so young and charming had to die. He wanted to be a god for her and her husband and child. It seemed as if everything was happening to her. She was the most emotionally draining patient he had since his residency. After losing her in surgery, Mark told him that he was sleeping with Lexie. Derek snapped, but he didn't really mean it. He just hoped Mark knew that when he would apologize tomorrow. For now though he just wanted to sit with Meredith and his friend Jack.


End file.
